Night In Paris
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Ollie takes Dinah for a night in Paris DOLLIE


**Night in Paris **

Dinah Laurel Lance sighed as she finally reached her apartment, the damn elevator was broken and after a hard day at the studio, she wasn't in the mood for walking up twenty flights of stairs. Putting her key in the lock, she smiled slightly as she heard the whine and the padding of paws on the wooden floor.

Opening the door she was greeting by Milo, her border collie running up and licking her hand. Dumping her coat and bag on couch, she opened the curtains and greeted the sight of nightlife in Paris. Dinah quickly changed into sweat pants and a tank top and collapsed on the couch for a night of TV and lazing about.

Her plans were interrupted as Milo suddenly began barking minutes before the doorbell rang.

"Milo" scalded Dinah as she went to get the door Milo just barked and followed closely at her heels.

"Hey Pretty Bird" said Ollie as she opened the door, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Ollie" said Dinah letting him inside and following him into the kitchen "what are you doing in Paris?" she grabbed a glass of water as she leant against the island counter.

"Charity benefit tomorrow night" said Ollie as he rested the bags he was carrying on the island "and I was hoping a beautiful lady would join me for dinner' he grinned wrapping his arms around her waist.

Dinah rolled her eyes "Ollie, did it ever occur to you that I have plans" she said as she began tracing patterns on his chest.

"Your plans tonight are doing nothing" said Ollie playing with her blond curls "I called you producers, to ask if I could snatch you away for a while"

"So you're asking me on a date?" asked Dinah smiling at him

"Maybe" said Ollie

"Do I have to wear a dress?" asked Dinah looking at him

"I got that covered" said Ollie "Lois and Clark are in town so I had a bit of help, finding you a dress" he handed her one of the bags.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to take to one of these things?" said Dinah as she grabbed the bag and walked into her bedroom.

"No" called Ollie from the kitchen.

Dinah just rolled her eyes and looked at the dress that Ollie had brought. Blue, strapless with an empire waist, slipping it on, she looked in the mirror, and rolled her eyes again.

Only Ollie and Lois would pick a dress that was so tight around the torso area.

Exiting her bedroom, Ollie looked up from where he was playing with Milo. "You look nice" he said standing up.

"I hate dresses" said Dinah glaring at him "and I hate fancy places, playboy billionaires and clowns"

"You look nice" said Ollie walking over to her

"I hate you" said Dinah

"Nice to know" said Ollie handing her a shawl from one of the bags, he grabbed her hand "let's go meet Paris"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ollie smiled as he led Dinah into the restaurant. Dinah glared at him again as she pulled the blue shawl closer to her body. Something about her being in a strapless dress, in high street Paris made her nervous. Which Ollie didn't get since she ran around at night in fishnets and a leotard.

"Stop fidgeting, you look fine" said Ollie as the waiter took her shawl and his jacket.

Dinah just nodded and looked around. Ollie smiled as he gently lead her to the table and pulled out her chair.

"This might take the nervousness away" said Ollie gently putting a diamond necklace around her neck. "It's a late birthday present"

"Ollie my birthday's in August, its March" said Dinah laughing

"A really late birthday present or a really early one" said Ollie as he sat down.

"Bonjour bienvenue au Pavillon Sunset, promotions d'aujourd'hui sont sur la carte, voulez-vous toutes les boissons pour commencer" said the waiter handing them their menus

"Une bouteille de vin blanc pour commencer" said Ollie

"Mais bien monsieur" said the waiter "madam" he bowed and walked off

"I didn't know you could speak French" said Dinah

"I've been practising" said Ollie "order anything you like"

Dinah looked down at the menu "I think I'll have the canard battues"

Ollie nodded "I'm stuck between the crabe and the boeuf"

"The boeuf sounds interesting" said Dinah putting menu on the table

"I'll take your word for it" said Ollie smiling

The waiter came by again with their wine and took their orders, leaving them alone again.

"OLIVER" came a loud voice behind them

Dinah jumped a little and looked around to see a big man lumbering towards them

"Ah Bonjour Albert" said Ollie gently taking Dinah's hand under the table.

"Bonjour Oliver" said Albert "your French is getting better"

Oliver ignored Dinah's questioning glance "Yeah I try"

"And who's this lovely young lady?" he said looking at Dinah

"Albert, this is Dinah Lance, Dinah this is Albert Thomson, he's an old family friend" said Ollie

"Bonjour Dinah" said Albert kissing her hand

"Bonjour Albert" said Dinah

"A lady with a French accent, Oliver" said Albert laughing "your standards are getting higher"

Only Ollie gentle hand on hers stopped Dinah from socking him.

"She's just a friend Albert" said Ollie giving a warning glare to Dinah

"I'm sure" said Albert with a careless wink "see you tomorrow Oliver"

Dinah glared at him as he sauntered off.

"He's a bit rude" said Ollie

"A bit" said Dinah incredulously

Ollie smiled and let go of her hand as their dinner came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So why'd you invite me, not one of your 'friends'" said Dinah as they walked over the Le Pont de l'Archevêché (Famous Bridge in Paris)

"Because I haven't seen you in ages" said Ollie wrapping his arms around her waist

Dinah laughed and turned to him "You haven't seen me in two weeks" said Dinah

"That's AGES" whined Ollie stopping, crossing his arms and pouting

Dinah topped and laughed. Ollie grabbed her away the waist and picked her up.

"OLIVER QUEEN PUT ME DOWN" yelled Dinah laughing "I'm wearing a dress"

"Never" said Ollie

"Please" said Dinah batting her eyes

Ollie looked up at her and smiled "NO"

Eventually he did put her down; as he did Dinah laughed and then turned towards the serene landscape in front her.

"I love Paris" said Dinah

"I don't like Paris" said Ollie

Dinah turned to look at him "Why?"

"It took you away from Star City" said Ollie wrapping his arms around her shoulders "I miss you"

"I miss you too" said Dinah leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder.

"When will you come home?" asked Ollie

"Home?" asked Dinah

"You know what I mean" said Ollie looked down at her

"I don't know" said Dinah turning to face him "I love it here in Paris, it's a new start" she gently touched his face "I don't think I can ever go back"

Ollie looked down at her pale blue eyes and gently wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I know but you can't run away from your fears, you told me that once" he wrapped his arms around her tighter

Dinah nodded and buried her face in his shoulder.

A soft melody filled the air as a band in a nearby restaurant. Ollie looked up and smiled.

"A dance, madam" said Ollie holding out his hand with a fake French accent

"Certainly monsieur" said Dinah playing along and taking his hand.

They began to dance in silence, his arms wrapped around her waist, never wanting to let her go, Dinah looked up at his face that for the first time was calm and peaceful. No lines creased his face and his eyes looked down at hers with a sparkle mischief. Dinah smiled as rested her head against his chest just above his heart, listening the calming beat of his heart.

"Thank you" said Ollie

"For what?" asked Dinah looking up

"You've never given up on me" said Ollie gently touching her cheek.

"So what, you have a messed up past" said Dinah shrugging "so does everyone else, the problem with you, is that you are focused on what people think about you, not what you think you can be" she looked over to the water around them "you could be the best hero you can be and you can be the best man the world has ever seen, you just have to forget what people think about you"

Ollie smiled down at the woman in his arms, for the first time fully realising why she was his best friend and the woman that had captured his heart.

"You're a good man, you just have to believe it" said Dinah

Ollie buried his head in her hair and gently kissed her temple.

The music stopped and they let go of each, Ollie still stay right next to Dinah. As they walked further down the bridge, a man gave Dinah a rose and tipped his hat to her. Dinah smiled and looked up at Ollie who was smirking.

"You're popular" said Ollie

"Shut up" said Dinah pushing him away from her

"Come let's get you home" said Ollie taking her hand and leading her towards the cab stand "its late and Milo's probably wondering where you are"

Dinah burst out laughing once again and followed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nice view" said Ollie as he walked out onto the balcony of Dinah's apartment. The balcony gave an amazing view of the city.

"You should know" said Dinah handing him a glass of wine "you bought it"

"Yeah" said Ollie taking a drink "bout that"

"I'm not mad" said Dinah "i just wish you'd didn't, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, but all the MEN of the league don't seem to think so"

Ollie nodded and collapsed onto the couch "I'M SO TIREEED"

Dinah laughed and sat down next to him, squealing and nearly spilling her drink as Ollie pulled her backwards. Milo barked from her place on the floor and sniffed Ollie cautiously.

"Milo go away" said Dinah "he's not going to hurt me"

"I might" said Ollie playfully

"I can hurt you back" said Dinah

Milo glared up at Ollie and walked away.

"I thought she liked me" said Ollie "females are mean"

"Excuse me" said Dinah looking up at him "I'm not mean"

"Yes you are" said Ollie "please don't hit me" he said holding up his hand surrendering placing his glass on the table

"Your mean" said Dinah poking him in the chest

"You're meaner" said Ollie grabbing her and pulling her off the couch.

They landed in a heap on the floor, Dinah sprawled across his chest both laughing.

Ollie looked up and smiled as Dinah got off his chest and sat next to him, trying to regain her breathing. He gently brushed her blond hair of her eyes and gently traced from her cheek to her forehead and down her nose. Dinah giggled and gently kissed his fingers when he reached her lips.

Ollie gently rested his forehead against hers and looked directly into her blue eyes.

Cupping her cheek, he lent down and gently kissed her lips. Dinah closed her eyes and let him take control of the kiss. The kiss was passionate and Ollie felt electricity shock down his spine, he pulled Dinah closer and deepened the kiss more. Dinah's hands ran up his neck and into his styled hair, gently playing with the blond strands.

Ollie wrapped his arms around her waist and playing with her long blond hair. Running his hand through her curls carefully, he broke off the kiss and smiled at her. She smiled back and let him capture her lips again.

They broke off as Milo barked behind them.

"Alright, alright" said Dinah untangling herself from Ollie's arms and trying to get up

"You're going to have to share her now" said Ollie gently scratching Milo's ears as Milo barked again.

Dinah laughed and gave up trying to get up and collapsed in Ollie's arms again. Ollie laughed and kissed Dinah again, ignoring Milo who kept barking behind them.


End file.
